Resurrection Tag
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard and Kahlan try to work it out his death and return


Title: Resurrection Tag

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Richard and Kahlan try to work it out his death and return

Disclaimer: I wish I owned like them… WAIT, I wish i Owned them! Not like them. Silly me.

A/N: I was going to make this SMUT, but someone, in the middle of me writing it said "although you would surprise a TON of people if you managed a PG fic" So you get as close to PG as I can get… PG-13. heheh

They had been traveling after Denna for a few hours now, she couldn't believe that she'd almost lost him again. She didn't know how much more of this her heart could handle. Losing sight of the task at hand had been impossible, so Kahlan had held it together. She had been breaking inside. Fortunately, they had been able to confess the wizard and bring Richard back from the flames of the underworld.

Looking around she saw that Richard was up ahead walking next to Zedd, Cara was a short ways behind her keeping an eye out in case Denna came from behind them. What she really needed was some time with Richard. Their brief reunion had been a bit awkward with four people staring at them. The kiss was something that her soul needed. He seemed so distant and angry of late, she hoped her lips had soothed him a bit as well.

Glancing back to Cara, she got her attention and then motioned that she was going to jog up to Richard. When she nodded her understanding Kahlan made her way up to the pair. When she was within a few feet they both paused and turned to let her catch them, they must have heard her approach.

"Hope you weren't trying to sneak up on me." Richard teased her.

"No I just wanted to be near you." She reached out and clasped one of his hands.

He intertwined their fingers then brought her knuckles up to his lips, delicately kissing them.

"We'll why don't I let the two of you walk together, I'll bring Cara up with me." Zedd smiled at them Slyly, turning to Cara, "Cara! Come walk with me, I want to discuss some things with you."

Cara had no doubt about the Wizards intentions, rolling her eyes she caught up to them and walked past Richard and Kahlan to join the wizard. "Don't go off by yourselves for too long. It's not safe." Cara warned as she followed Zedd ahead.

Watching them walk off, Kahlan pulled Richard over into a nearby grove of trees. Before he realized what was happening she had him pressed against the bark of the nearest oak and her mouth was upon his. She felt his mouth open, sighing as his tongue met hers. She drank him in, his sweet breath mingling with hers, moans exchanged without much sound, captured in the others mouth before escaping into the air.

Richard brought his hand up to the side of her neck, pulling her even closer to him. Angling his mouth over hers more, trying to make an even deeper connection. Soon he had to part from her, his lungs were begging for oxygen. He pulled away and they opened their eyes simultaneously. He could see the blue was dark the midnight sky. His eyes were reflecting that desire right back.

Her lips weren't happy not kissing him so they moved over his chin, down his neck, licking at his adam's apple, then up to his ear. Taking the lobe between her teeth and sucking on it. Her body was pulled snug against his and she could feel his need against her stomach. Instinctively she raised a leg trying to wrap herself around him. "Richard," She panted out, then placing a kiss on his ear, "When you were dead…"

"Shhhh…" He was holding her against him and the sensual moment of a second ago turned into an embrace of comfort and relief. "It's my goal to not die again anytime soon." He felt her bury her face into his neck. He was just so happy to hold her, the other aspects of their love, the ones that they weren't allowed, were just extra. Holding her was all he needed.

"I'd appreciate that." Smiling she nipped at his neck gently, then kissed away the hurt. "I really didn't want to have to go on without you." Bringing her head back she found his mouth with hers again. The kiss was slower this time, they had no time to make up for. Just wanting to relish the feel of being with each other, the feel of being so wrapped around one another that they couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

His hands on her back were rubbing from her shoulders down to the top of her butt, sometimes sliding lower, testing the waters. On the way back up he would sometimes skim up her ribs, so he could tickle the sides of her breasts. She must have liked it, every time he'd skim over them she'd moan her approval into his mouth. He couldn't seem to get her close enough. He wanted to sink into her skin and soak up her soul. To do that he wanted to press her into something solid.

Opening his eyes he pulled out of the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. Both of them were breathing heavily. Taking his time to peruse the area, he spotted a nice grassy spot not too far away. Quickly he turned her sideways, reaching down he swung his arm under her knees, the other on her back. He carried her over where he wanted her.

Kahlan thought about saying something witty regarding her ability to walk, but instead she chose to just melt into his arms, place her head on his shoulder and let him carry her where he wanted her. She let out a moan just at the thought of what was happening. The grass was cool on her back, even through the white dress, she quickly forgot about the grass, Richard was on top of her, pressing her into the ground. Her legs opened and he slid neatly in between them. Their lines were perfection together, like they were built to be one together.

Before exploring her mouth again he put his face between her breasts and inhaled her scent. Lightly scraping his beard on them, tickling her chest. Hearing the breathy giggles above his head, he knew that the sensations she was receiving weren't all about laughter, half were about pleasure. Tilting his head left and right he took turns using his lips and tongue on the exposed parts of her breasts. Anything out in the open or barely covered by her corset felt the soft touch of his mouth, sometimes the playful nip of his teeth and often the warm, wet caress of his tongue.

The teasing was driving her mad, her body began to tingle all over, and she was arching up into him in a regular rhythm. They were going to have to put an end to this soon, or she wouldn't be able to stop them. Their make out sessions, like this, had been getting more and more intense. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take much more of this teasing. She suppressed her feelings, and reached to pull his mouth back to hers. His hips had begun to thrust back into hers. That was usually the point that they stopped. For some reason they didn't this time.

He tried to pull away, his control was still in his grasp, barely, but he could make himself stop. He didn't want to. When she pulled him back up and connected their mouths again, he was lost in her. Reaching down he began to lift up her dress, he needed to be with her, no matter the consequences.

"I think you should stop now, Seeker, before it's too late."

Cara.

They both groaned. Disappointment and relief, not knowing what could have been. Richard was sure that his love was too deep for her magic. Convincing Kahlan, was a different matter. Perhaps Cara's interruption was for the best.

"We were a half and hour ahead when we noticed you hadn't even attempted to keep up." Cara smirked at their position, Richard had rolled off the Mother Confessor, both were upright and he was brushing any leaves and dead grass off her back. "So I came back to fetch you, while Zedd prepares the campsite and dinner."

Richard stood up and helped her to her feet. They followed after Cara, at a distance enough so she couldn't eavesdrop as easily. "I love you Kahlan. Even if Cara hadn't interrupted us, I wouldn't have been confessed."

She looked down, not wanting to think about the possibility. She wasn't the last Confessor now, but she didn't want to lose her life or her powers because of some foolish mistake brought on by hormones. "I love you too Richard. I want to believe you."

"I'll just have to sneak you into the forest more often to work at convincing you. I'm the Seeker of Truth, after all, I wouldn't have found this answer in my heart, if it wasn't the way."

Kahlan just smiled at him, grabbing his hand and intwining their fingers, she brought his knuckles up to brush her lips across them. "I look forward to you arguments, Seeker."

The End


End file.
